Reading The Cat and The Detective
by magna ryunoid
Summary: After a boring day, the RWBY team and the JNPR team enjoy their rest watching a show of a parallel world of their lives ... Especially if a certain faun girl that everyone knows is the protagonist and more next to a detective already The time is a Kamen rider
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do reading of your story "The cat and the Detective" it is a crossover of Kamen Rider Skull and RWBY, if you're interested to read it, it's very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.**

 **Reading ready….Go!**

 **[]**

Teams RWBY and JNPR, eight students of the illustrious Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses, were gathered in a recreational room, having a whole month off from classes while recovering from the Grimm Breach. With the Vytal Festival, and consequently the tournament starting soon, Professor Ozpin, their headmaster, had pushed for focus on restoring the City of Vale, and, most importantly, relaxing before the Tournament.

The two teams were gathered on a large couch, snacks and blankets around while they wore casual clothes or, as in Ruby's case, pajamas. They'd been watching some show that Weiss had been enthralled with prior to coming to Beacon, but with school and just life in general, she'd been unable to find time to watch it.

"A a and I'm bored of Weiss' boy drama," Yang yawned, grabbing the remote.-"Changing the channel!"

"Hey!" Weiss glared at her. "Who made you in charge? We should at least vote on this!"

"All in favor?" Ruby asked, a majority of hands going up, all but Weiss' of course. "The majority has it!"

The white themed girl just huffed while crossing her arms. "Well, I never."

"The Cat and the Detective?" Jaune read the title card as opening music that was a relaxing saxophone music as the letters of the title appeared .. They were written with cursive letter as it is seen the image of a letter S that has the form of a Skull

"Sounds interesting." Said Weiss admitting that the music and how the title was shown looked interesting

"Boring" Yang said - "Do not tell me it will be one of those stupid things TV soaps" taking remote control of the heiress and pressing to change the channel but - "Uhh...Guys? I can't get it to come off this channel."

The screen shimmered for a moment before a face appeared on the screen you could see someone wearing a themed armor of dragons.

"Hello Teams RWBY and JNPR. Consider yourselves honored as you are given a glimpse of an alternate universe."

"...Sounds neat!" Nora declared with a grin.

"Nora can not answer you, it's just a recording," Ren said.

"In fact Ren, I'm not a recording ... I'm communicating with you" said the stranger

"Who you are?" Blake said surprised as everyone

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Magna Ryunoid but you can call me Magna if you wish" said the subject presenting

"And what do you want?" Said Ruby

"Good question my little rose ... Ladies, gentlemen and ice princess" said Magna

"Hey!" Shout Weiss

"Sorry ... you'd like me to call you Frosty," Magna said causing Yang and Nora to laugh aloud as some had a slight smile.

The eye of Weiss trembled ...

"Well, enough of a mockery. The reason they wonder why I'm talking to them is what I said before ... I'm inviting them to see an alternate universe of their lives," said Magna

"Sounds ridiculous," Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. "This is obviously a prank."

"Not entirely, we live in a world where monsters without souls try to kill Humans and Faunus alike for just existing," Blake said. She crossed her arms and shrugged. "I've read countless books on multiverse theory. I believe it's possible."

"What my faun friend said is correct," said Magna, surprising Blake - "Blake before you ask is that if I know that you are a Faunus with the naked eye ... I apologize for insulting you but your disguise is terrible ... Bow hides those adorable cat ears that you have ... and neglected I have nothing against you or your species, in fact I am friends of all the fauns and their protector where I come from ... something like a superhero "

"A super hero ... are you a super hero?" Ruby said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"This is Ruby ... Technically Magna Ryunoid is my hero's alias ... but let's get back to the main topic ... would you be interested in seeing one of those worlds?" said Magna

"I do not know how it looked the title looks like a soap opera but I wonder what it's about," said Yang

"I can not say much as it would spoiler but I will tell you that it is one of you or rather a certain cat girl," said Magna

"Me?" Said Blake

"Who else?" Magna said, "What you see is a world where Blake took a breakdown in her life but that's all I'm going to say.

Nora, hold her hand.

"And why are you talking to us on TV?" Said Nora

"It was that they saw this alternative world in the comfort of their room or if they want to teleport them to my living room and instead of the TV they see this story from a book" said Magna

"Step, I prefer this way ... I do not want to read a book," said Yang

"I would know that you would say this… well I have to go but I will keep in touch if they need it ... enjoy that opportunity that happens once in life ... Enjoy it" said Magna as the screen returned to the title

"Well do you think?" Said Ruby

"I'd say we do it sounds interesting," Jaune said. "Maybe he'll show our future. It could help us avoid disasters before they arise."

"Jaune is right." Pyrrha said supporting her team leader/crush "It's possible that this book can help us."

"It has a point," Blake said.

"You just say it because you're the protagonist," Yang said as she held the remote-"C'mon, let us watch the show already!"

The screen went back to the title card and then started to play.

"Sweet." Said Nora

 **Time is a fickle thing.**

 **One would think it is linear, but actually, it's all a jumbled up mess, everything happening when it wants to happen, it's why an event in the future, could have an effect on the past, or sometimes, that the presense of a new element, can completely change an intended timeline of a world.**

"Exactly what Blake said a few moments ago," said Weiss

"I wonder how many parallel worlds of our lives can exist?" Said Ruby

"They can be one, two or infinite," Blake said. "There may be some big changes like the personality of some people we know may be different in another.

"How does Weiss act like Yang as Yang acutes like Weiss?" Said Nora

"I do not want to think about it" said Weiss the only thing that wanted to know if there is one of his versions act like Yang

Ruby imagined Yang acting like Weiss - "It would be weird"

 **So, what would happen, should a new hero step foot onto the world of Remnant?**

 **Let's take a look at that, shall we?**

That's what I call everyone's interest

 **Adam Taurus sheethed his blade with a sigh.**

 **He had just destroyed that damned spider like mech**

Balke's eyes widened slightly remembering that moment and her former partner with the white fang ...

The others looked who it was but Weiss had an idea of who it was

 **He looked up, noticing his partner and friend, Blake Belladonna, was staring ahead in surprise, making him follow her gaze as his eyes widenned underneath his mask.**

Several heads turned to Blake at that, the girl avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Something you have to say?" Yang said

Blake looked down and sighed. "I suppose I must tell you ... As I tell you, I belonged to the White Fang and the person you saw was my partner in the organization ... Adam and what we're seeing was the day I decided to leave The organization since I could not bear to go that way and concentrate on my future to be a hunter and meet you guys "

The group looked at each other for a few moments ...

"Do not worry Blake, we know you're not like them ... you're our friend," Jaune said.

"You may not be the most social but you know you can count on our support," said Yang

"You are our friend Blake and you will always be," Ruby said.

"You know I do not care about your past when I told you in the ports ... You can count on us," said Weiss

Blake gave a slight smile like a tear on her cheek - "Thank you, friends"

 **Standing before them, was a young man, probably around 20 years of age, wearing a white vest over a black button up shirt with a white tie, and white pants, along with simple black dress shoes, however the most eyecatching piece of clothing was the white felt fedora on top of his head with a black band around it.**

That caught everyone's attention in special to Blake ...

"That did not happen ... there was no one when we arrived," Blake said.

"Maybe that's one of those changes in that world," said Ren

 **"Well, would you look at what I found, Adam Taurus, second in command of the White Fang." he tilted the brim of his hat up, letting them see his dark purple eyes and the small tuft of brown hair peeking from underneath his hat "Who would have thought you'd actually try to steal a Schnee dust freighter?** **My information was right after all."**

Weiss looked at Blake - "So your mission was to steal one of the dust shipments? ... how come they evaded several atlas robots?"

"To the first question if it was before I left and the second question these robots were very easy to defeat, there was not much security" said Blake looking at the young man on the screen and slightly blush - "Who exactly is he?"

"I would say that it would be the Detective," said Jaune. "Since the title is the cat and the detective and well ... you know" his scratch a little the neck ...

"You look too young to be a detective?" Said Weiss

"Appearances can change ... possibly someone recognized in their world" said Pyrrha

 **We're just taking what our people have been digging up." Adam said quietly, referring to the faunus that were stuck working in the mines of the Schnee dust quary.**

 **The young man nodded "I know, and that's something I can somewhat agree with, the Schnee dust company is taking everything away from the faunus."**

That surprised the group ...

"I did not see that coming," Ruby said.

"What ?! You agree to rob the Schnee company! What kind of a detective is he ?!" Shout Weiss

Blake looked with curiosity about what happened

 **Adam raised an eyebrow behind his mask, surprised at hearing a human agree with him.**

 **"Then you support the faunus' cause?" Blake asked him.**

 **The young man lowered his hat so it covered his eyes again "Well, I support the goal of faunus getting better rights, but the rest? No, that's something I don't support. The way you're going about this is wrong." he lifted the brim of his hat again as he looked at Adam "And you're being very stupid if you actually think this is the correct solution"**

A part of what Blake could accept but a part upset him but said nothing

"I agree, I sincerely support that fauns seek ways to improve their rights but what the white fang is doing is wrong," said Pyrrha

"Yeah, I really feel bad for them ... they just try to fit in," Jaune said.

"That's why we're here, to help the world and improve" Ruby said - "We have to when big help the fauns integrate into society" raised his fist to heaven

Blake gave a smile ... her leader may be childish at times but he does it to show that everything is possible ... hopefully he was a little more positive like her

 **Adam growled at him.**

 **Blake stared at the young man, she knew he was right.**

 **"This kind of violence the White Fang does, it'll only lead to more violence, where the world will fall into a viscious cycle of hate." the young man said.**

"He is right ... This would be a cycle of hate without any end and only violence is feeding in that cycle," said Ren

Blake thought about those words and wondered ... how then can he break that cycle?

 **"It's our justice!" shouted Adam as he gripped his sheath tighter.**

 **"Justice? You don't even realize that your vision of justice will be the downfall of not only humans, but faunus as well." he said.**

"What do you mean?" said Blake

 **Blake looked at him in confusion "What do you mean?"**

"It seems we have an echo" mocked Yang- "It certainly is you on the screen"

Blake rolled hers eyes

"I'm curious what he mean," Pyrrha said.

 **"Think about it. Stealing this much dust? It'll make the prices in the stores skyrocket due to a lower amount of product, basic supply and demand. And with dust prices going higher, hunstmen and huntresses can't buy as much ammo as before, which means a higher risk for them in the field... and what happens if the hunters fall against the grimm?" the young man questionned.**

The group of young hunters think ... until they caught what would happen in special Blake.

Her earlier thoughts came back with a punch and her eyes widen. She realizes that the White Fang were indirectly raising the chances for good people to die, people who might've never done anything to the faunus or faunus themselves.

 **Blake's eyes widenned in understanding.**

 **He was right, with the dust prices getting higher, hunters would be at higher risk of being killed by grimm, which would mean both humans and faunus would be in greater danger than before**

"Because I did not realize it before," she said.

"What do you mean, Blake?" Said Ruby

"That the white fang is indirectly causing the death of innocent people, both human and faun as they are removing the essential source of the weapons of the hunters making it more difficult to eliminate Grimms ... and without the hunters ... there would be Defense against the grimms ... I should have realized that but I did not do it "Blake said feeling bad

"Blake, breathe ... You had no idea that but that's why you abandoned the organization and use your talent as a hunter ... you can fix this, we can all fix it ... just calm down," said Yang

Blake gave a loud breath and calmed down - "Thank you Yang ... I needed it"

"That's why I'm your partner, Blakey," Yang said with a smile.

"Do not call me that," Blake said.

 **As for Adam, he simply snarled, uncaring, and unable to see the bigger picture.**

 **"As if I could care less about hunters! Now out of my way! Or I WILL cut you down!" Adam said to the young man.**

"I guess he does not understand the situation," Weiss said.

"Adam sometimes does not think things through," Blake said. "That's why it's dangerous in a way."

Yang did not know why butshe felt a strange sensation in her right arm but ignored it and continued seeing the show

 **The young man sighed "Sorry, but I can't let you harm the passengers on this train."**

 **Adam was seething at the young man "Blake. Stay back, I'll handle this scum."**

 **Blake didn't say a word, simply continuing to look at the young man**

"Ooh ... Blake got a crush on the detective" mocked Yang as a pillow hits her

"It's not funny," Blake said with a slight blush.

"That face you have, it shows otherwise," Yang said with a smile.

Blake did not say anything and simply ignored the antics of her teammate

 **The young man smirked as he reached behind him and pulled out a strange red device that seemed to have a slot to hold something in it "You'll find that I'm not so easy to defeat." he put the device on his waist, which created a belt that wrapped around him, along with a small black slot appearing on the right side of the belt.**

"What is that thing?" Said Jaune

"As said, it's like a belt but it's one I've never seen," said Weiss

 **Blake looked at the belt in confusion, wondering what it was for.**

 **The young man pulled out what looked like a black USB key, featuring an S stylized to look like a skull, before he hit the button on it, making a voice sound out "SKULL! inserted it into the belt, which made a strange pulsing noise when they object was inserted, and removed his hat from his head, letting them see his hair had a few streaks of white in it.**

"Why is your hair so familiar?" Yang muttered with her hand on her chin.

"Wait what's going on ..." Ruby said, drawing everyone's attention - "This is a super hero story and that detective is one"

"Ruby does not exist," said Weiss, breaking the idea of her leader.

"Although it is possible since it is a parallel world" said Ren

"I'll see it when I believe it," Weiss said.

 **"Henshin." the young man said calmly as he moved the portion of the device the key was inserted into towards the right, as the voice once more called out "SKULL!" followed by a deep guitar riff into a high guitar screech.**

 **A pulse of energy surrunded him as an armor formed around his body**

 **The armor was black in color, with silver accents on the wrists, ankles, shoulders, and chest. A white thethered scarf appeared around his neck. His helmet was silver, and looked like a skull, with two large black lens to represent the eyesockets, and to let him see from inside the helmet.**

 **A crack seemed to form on top of the helmet, taking on the vague shape of an S, before he put his hat on top of the helmet, covering up the crack.**

"Woah!" said the Young hunters y huntress surprised.

SO COOL!" Ruby and Nora shouted with glee.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmysh! Hebecameasuperherohebecameasuperherohebecameasuperhero! Ohmygoshthatsuitandarmorlooksamazing!" said chibi Ruby

"Calm down sis." Yang said as she struck Chibi Ruby across the head once and that was all it took to turn her back to normal size-"You're getting way too excited."

"How can I not be? Look at him!" Ruby said-"That armor looks amazing!"

"True, he does look impressive." Said Weiss

 **"What the hell are you?"** **Adam asked in rage.**

 **Just a detective who dishes out retribution." he looked up at Adam "But you can call me Kamen Rider...** **Skull."**

 **"Kamen... Rider?" Blake whispered in confusion.**

"What is a Kamen rider?" Jaune asked until a sheet of paper fell on him - "It's a note from Magna ..."

"What does it say?" Said Pyrrha

"It's just a little information ... Kamen is a word of a language of my world that translates as" MASK "since as they saw it is covered by an armor and a mask and rider is due that vehicles usually use motorcycles although there are two cases that use cars ... but in short Kamen rider is the symbol of justice that protects people regardless of the difficult situation ... "reads Jaune

"Well at least we know why it's called," Ren said.

"Well enough of this now let's see some action" said Nora

 **"Now, Adam Taurus..." Skull lifted his hand and pointed at Adam as he flicked his hand "It's time for you to count up your sins!"**

"Hmm… interesting catchphrase." Blake commented.

Ruby had the idea of having a catchphrase to give fear to her enemies

 **Adam growled in anger as he drew his sword and rushed in.**

 **Skull met Adam halfway and dodged the sword slash before punching Adam in the ribs, making the faunus stagger back as he grabbed the area in pain.**

 **"You think yourself invincible because of your high standing, but you always need to remember the universal rule." Skull did a roundhouse kick in Adam's face, sending him flying back as Adam's mask shattered, revealing reddish brown eyes "There's always someone stronger than you."**

Blake was surprised, did not think that someone was winning against Adam ... was always the strongest in the white fang but there is someone who outdoes it...

 **Adam staggered to his feet "Blake! Get him!"**

 **Silence met him.**

 **"She left already, guess she's smarter than you." Skull said as he cracked his knuckles "Now, let's end this."**

 **Adam stood on shaky legs, his teeth clenched in rage, as he attempted to draw his sword, only for it to be kicked out of his hand.**

 **"Lights out." was the last thing he heard as a fist connected to his face**

"Aww ... although it was incredible I would have liked the fight to be longer" Nora complained as Ren patted her back to comfort her

"Although it was cool the way he acted," Ruby said.

 **Blake sighed as she leaned against a wall in an alley.**

 **It was still hard to believe she'd done it.**

 **Running away from the White Fang.**

 **She wasn't the first to do so, and somehow, she doubted she would be the last.**

 **Now, she just needed a place where she could stay.**

 **Maybe Tukson could help her out? He was a good friend after all, and a deserter much like her.**

Blake sighed ...

"Do you know him?" Said Jaune

"Tukson was a friendly friend in the organization, he helped me a lot since I deserted and spent visiting him to read some books but died a few days ago," Blake said sadly ...

"He must have been a good man," Weiss said.

"It was," Blake said.

 **She found her thoughts drifting to earlier though.**

 **To that... Kamen Rider, who fought Adam.**

 **She'd been able to tell how outmatched Adam was in a single glance, so she used the opportunity to run away.**

 **She'd have to thank the man if she ever saw him again.**

"I sure would," Blake said with a slight smile.

 **Her ears perked up as she heard movement coming from outside the alley.**

 **Slowly, she got up and peered out.**

 **She saw a black motorcycle, with a shape similar to a red S on the side, the rider wore... the exact same clothes as the man from today, with a white motorcycle helmet.**

"What a coincidence," Nora said with a laugh.

"I like the design of the motorcycle" said Yang but her bike was better

 **Well... what are the odds of that?**

 **Just when she's thinking about him, he shows up.**

 **She saw him pull up in front of a building she at first though was a bar or a club, before he looked up for a bit, got off his motorcyle, and punched one of the wooden beams on the veranda, the shock travelling up and lighting up the neon sign outside which read 'Bones Detective Agency'**

"I guess that's your agency ... but Bones?" Said Weiss

"It may be his last name," Blake said.

Yang started to laugh- "Oh boy ... his name is Kamen rider Skull and his last name is Bones ... what a funny coincidence ... and now that his name sounds white?"

 **Oh, so apparently that was his agency.**

 **She figured Bones must be his family name in that case.**

"And I'm right," Blake said.

 **He pulled off his helmet... and turned to look at her "Huh, what are the odds?"**

 **She couldn't keep the amused smile off her face at the fact they had thought the same thing.**

"They're meant to be each other," Yang said, causing Blake to blush.

 **So, if you're all the way out here, I'm guessing you left the Fang then?" he asked her.**

 **She considered answering him, before she figured it would be best not to get on his bad side, so she stepped out of the alley and across the street to talk to him better "That's right... their new methods... I didn't want anything to do with that." she said with a shake of her head.**

 **He nodded "Understandable... but tell me, what do you plan on doing now?"**

 **Blake blinked as she thought about it "I... I don't know, I was thinking I could apply to Beacon and become a huntress."**

 **He shrugged "Well, you could do that... but wouldn't you prefer to start making changes sooner and with your own two hands?"**

"Eh?" Said Ruby confused as the rest of the world

Blake listens attentively to what the detective has just said

 **She looked back at him, thinking on his words, before she nodded, curious as to what he was getting at.**

 **He smirked "Well, I've been looking for a partner. So, you could become a detective with me, and help change the world, one case at a time."**

"Well I have to admit that surprised me ... I find it hard to see Blake as a detective," said Yang

"But she has skills that enable her to be one," said Weiss

"But ... but ... it means I would not be in Beacon and that means I would not be our friend ..." said Ruby

"It is possible that my other self will tell them sometime in the future," said Blake

"Even so you are someone important ... you are part of the team RWBY and no one would take your place" said Ruby sadly to see that her friend would not be with them in that world

 **"You talk like you have the answer to fixing everything." Blake told him as she considered his suggestion.**

 **"I don't." he said honestly, before he smiled "But I promise you that I'll find it."**

 **She was silent as she continued to think "Why... why are you helping me?"**

The group also wanted to know the motives that the detective wants Blake to be his partner

 **He shrugged "Just doing what my teacher thought me, to always hold out a helping hand to those in need."**

 **"When you told Adam to count up his sins... what did you mean?" she found herself asking**

 **He smirked "Nobody's perfect... that's my philosphy, everyone has their own dirty little secret, me, you, we ALL do, but those who expose themselves in such a way, they also carry sins with them, so they should count them all up, because the beating I'll give them represents that number."**

"It sounds a little funny if you think about it" said Ruby slightly

"Although it is true ... everyone has their own sins" said Pyrrha

"But there are those who decide to make a change and be a better person," said Ren - "And with that they make an important change in life for good"

"Although there are people who continue to do something for evil," said Weiss

"And that's why we study here to stop them and make them count their sins," said Yang

 **Blake couldn't help herself but chuckle at that last part.**

 **She shook her head with a smile "I think... I'll take you up on your offer. My name's Blake Belladonna, it's a pleasure to meet you."**

 **The young man smiled "Pleasure to meet you too Blake, the name's Whyatt Bones."**

"Who would say," Blake said as Yang and Nora began to laugh ...

"Oh god, it's really a funny coincidence," said Yang

"It's true ..." Pyrrha said with a smile.

 **After they greeted each other, he led her inside.**

 **To her new life as a private detective.**

The screen darkened as Magna appeared -

"And what do you think?" He said

"It's interesting," Blake said. "So I guess I'll be a detective instead of a hunter."

"Correct but neglected you will meet with your friends later in your new life" said Magna

"The chapter is short," said Yang

"This was like a prologue to show the beginning of the story but the following will be great mysteries and action that Whyatt and Blake will have as detectives ... I assure you" said Magna

"Then what do we do?" Said Ruby

"Do you want to keep seeing this story?" Said Magna

"Yeah, obvious," Yang said.

"I want to know what Blake will do," Ruby said.

The others received their confirmation vows ...

"They are excellent news ... then prepare because this will be good" Magna said as the screen showed the title as the next chapter will be given

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this was the reading of the first chapter of this story , what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	2. Reading case 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to this fic.**

 **First a big thanks to swift56, for allowing me to do reading of your story "The cat and the Detective" it is a crossover of Kamen Rider Skull and RWBY, if you're interested to read it, it's very interesting.**

 **Note to those who asked about permits ... I tell you that if I have Swift's permission to do this reading of that story and I also had permission from Asbel Longhart to use one of his reactions ... so they would be so kind to give me Friendly and upbeat comments to improve this story ...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present, they belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the original story.**

 **Reading ready….Go!**

 **[]**

The team RWBY and JNPR were sitting still on the sofa waiting for the beginning of the chapter about the life of themselves from another reality, especially Blake since instead of being a hunter was to be a detective, although Ruby felt that one triad of her friends would not be in her team even rejoiced by the decision she chose.

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Yang said impatiently - "It's been fifteen minutes since we saw the prologue"

"Why are you so excited? You are not the protagonist of that story and it's is the story of Blake," Weiss said.

"Because as her teammate I want to know what happens to Blake even if it is another reality, I also want to see if she and that handsome detective will be engaged," Yang said, making the faun blush.

"I do not think it's possible to form a relationship if they grieve," said Pyrrha

"Unless it's love at first sight," Ruby said, she adored the little love stories and especially what both protagonists felt her heart pounding at the moment they first looked at each other

"Ruby you read many romantic stories, it is impossible for a person that my other I know to fall in love so easily," said Blake

"Then it bothers you if we bet" said Yang - "Fifty Lien that you and that detective become couple"

"I will not fall for your games," Blake said.

"It looks like the kitten is actually a chicken," Yang said, imitating the sound of chickens

"I bet sixty lien if you're wrong," Blake said.

"Deal," Yang said and looked at the others.

"This will end badly," Weiss said, sighing.

The screen emitted a sound before showing Magna

"Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I was busy then ... ready for chapter 1?"

"Of course," Ruby said.

"Okay, but before you start ... I'll do the following ... since I'm showing you this story in the form of a TV program, there's only one thing missing ... the opening" said Magna - "MIMI, Turn on the opening and start the show "he look at the group -" Enjoy it "

The screen darkened as the chapter was about to begin.

 **[Kamen rider skull opening... HEART∞BREAKER for DaiKichi]**

"Oh yeah, I like that rhythm," Yang said as she, Ruby and Nora nod to the rhythm ...

"I thought the title was as elegant letter ... thought it would be a piano or something for the intro" said Weiss

"Yes but since the detective is a badass guy ... he deserves a rough song," Yang replied.  
 _[It starts with the sound of the guitar sounding as it looks on the face of Whyatt. The scene is cut as you put on your felt hat. Then back to Blake's face. Again he cuts off with a white scarf. Appears a new face but ester era of Kamen rider Skull looking up ...  
The title "The Cat and The Detective" appears as the symbol of Skull and Blake appear behind]  
_ **Kimi wa shiawase ka?(Are you happy?)**  
 _[Whyatt is shown as the camera revolves around him until he stops in front]  
_ **Yume wa mou mitsuke rareta ka?(Have you found your wish?)  
** _[The camera walks away completely showing Whyatt as he puts his hand on his hat before the camera approaches as he gently lifts his gaze causing one of his eyes to shine]  
_ **Soko ni ai wa aru no ka?(Is there love there?)  
** _[Several faces appear as among them was Neo, Ozpin, Glynda and a mysterious woman whose face is covered with a white handkerchief and sunglasses and finally Blake]  
_  
 **"Itsuka" mo "kiseki" mo(If you can't wait)  
** _[See Blake was reading his book as Whyatt walks to answer the phone]  
_ **Matteirarenai nara ima wo(For "someday" or "miracle" to come)  
** _[Both share a glance before Blake hands him the gaia memory as Whyatt smiles]  
_ **Kaeru shika nai sa(You can only change the present)  
** _[[Wyath throws his hat as Neo crouches when the hat lands right on the coat rack]_

 **Marui chikyuu mo foukasusureba(If you focus on the spherical earth)  
** _[You see several steps as the camera switches to the white hat and then appears Whyatt and Blake before showing Whyatt slowly raising his head]  
_ **Hekomi togari yugande iru mono sa(It's really a distorted things with bumps and spikes)  
** _[Kamen rider Skull is seen on his motorcycle at night. Switch the scene to him by fighting a masked creature as he fires his weapon at the camera. The face of Skull]  
_ **Hamidasu gurai ga sou 3D WONDER WORLD(That's right, this 3D wonder world is almost protruding)  
** _[Blake and Whyatt walk towards a group of thugs and start fighting against them]  
_  
 **HEART BREAKER kanashimi wa kimi no FLAME(HEART∞BREAKER; sadness is your FLAME)  
** [ _Whyatt places his lost driver as he raises his hat with his hand and pulls out the gaia memory and inserts it into the driver as the letter S shines and Wyath's body is covered in several waves of purple energies as the armor is formed]  
_ **HEART BREAKER kandou wa risukiina mono sa(HEART∞BREAKER; emotion is a risky thing)  
** _[Skull and Blake begin to fight off several enemies including thugs, white tusk and dopants]  
_ **DON'T WORRY kizu naraba ieru STAND UP TO GROW(Don't worry, if it's an injury it'll heal; stand up to grow)  
** _[It shows the city of Vale at night as you see weapons firing as the scene changes to a white hat rolling to the ground]  
_ **NO HURRY mune ni moeru youna CORE ga areba(There's no hurry, if you have a core that seems to burn in your heart)  
** _[Several scenes appear with Whyatt and Blake going through several obstacles and cases like in the back of Wyatt the silhouette of Skull appeared as the title appears as it sees the armor of Kamen rider list but with the face of Whyatt uncovered as the background changes Completely black as "The Cat and the Detective" appear}  
_  
 **HEART∞BREAKER  
** _[Skull appears with his pre-battle pose as the scene changes with Whyatt and Blake and Neo smiling]_

"That...Was...Awesome!" Ruby cheered with her fists punching the air as the title card appeared on the screen.

"Wait ... why did we see that icy bitch on the screen ?!" Shout Yang referring to Neo

"Yang, language" Ruby said - "But you're right, why did she appear in the intro?"

"Do you know her?" I asked Jaune

"Yes, she is Roman Torchwick's partner ... Neo I think her name was" said Blake

"Damn it to me when I see her again," Yang said, pounding her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"And the fact that she beat Yang in a fight" said Ruby

That surprised the JNPR team that Yang considered the strongest in all of Beacon, has been defeated in a match ...

"We'd better watch the show and get answers," Jaune said.

"I hate to admit it but ... It's a good idea," Weiss admitted. He did not want to agree with Jaune but he had a point to see the program solve some doubts

"Shhh, it's starting," Nora said, taking a bucket of popcorn

 **Case 1: M Work**

 **Blake followed Whyatt inside of his agency, seeing that it was basically an old bar that had the interior changed to feel more homey.**

 **There was an obvious wating area, the bar had been turned into a desk and the area where the glasses would normally be placed was filled with different books.**

"Seriously, the life of a detective does not pay him enough," Yang said.

"I do not think, maybe he likes simple things," Blake said.

"Wow ... so fast defending your boyfriend" mocked Yang

"He is not my boyfriend!" Shouted Blake with a blush - "You're the worst"

 **She also noticed, in amusement, that he seemed to have differently colored hats, as she could see a black one, and a dark purple one.**

 **With practiced ease, he grabbed his hat off his head and flicked his hand towards the hanger, making it land perfectly on the free hook.**

 **She soon heard rapid footsteps of someone running down a set of stairs while Whyatt muttered "How many times do I have to tell her?"**

 **A door in the back swung open, and over the new arrival's head she could see a living area**

"Who?" Said Nora excitedly

"I think we'll know soon enough," Ren said calmly.

 **She then actually concentrated on the new arrival, seeing a young girl, probably about 12, with hair that was half brown and half pink with white streaks in it, her eyes changed color everytime she blinked and were a mix of brown, pink and white. She was wearing a simple white t shirt and brown cargo pants**

 **"Big bro! You're back!" the girl said happily.**

Yang gave a growl to know that it was she - "the icy bitch"

"Yang when you're going to stop with that rage at her" Weiss said tired of watching the blonde act like this

"When I beat her up when see her again," Yang said. - "Wait ... she called Whyatt brother?"

"I think ... yes," said Ruby. "It's interesting that in another world she has a brother, that makes me wonder if in another world I have a brother or that Blake has a sister ..."

"Why do you say that?" Said Blake

"I do not know but I'm curious if in other realities there is something like that" said Ruby

"Yes ... that made me curious too" said Pyrrha thinking that there is a reality that she has an older brother

 **Whyatt smiled "Hey Neo, that tip Watcher gave us was on the nose."**

 **The now named Neo grinned "So you caught that Taurus guy then?... and who's she?" Neo asked as she looked at Blake curiously.**

 **"I caught Taurus yeah, the chief happily put him behind bars, as for her, meet Blake Belladonna, a new member of our agency."** **Whyatt explained.**

Weiss smiled at that ... knowing that the leader of a dangerous organization is being detained

Blake thought he was fine but he had the feeling that Adam would be free somehow

 **Neo narrowed her eyes and walked up to Blake, before she started circling her, Blake looking at Whyatt with a raised eyebrow while he shrugged.**

 **Neo stopped and stepped back, nodding to herself before she looked at Whyatt "I approve of your girlfriend."**

Blake blushed as Yang laughed aloud, the others could not help but smile ...

"Seriously ... I may hate her but I know she knows how to find a partner when I see her ... I suppose I'm going to win that bet," said Yang

"Not in your dreams," Blake said. "Although it does not seem strange to her that she looks very young ... it looks like twelve"

"Or she looks twelve ... she's a small," Yang said.

(Elsewhere)

Neo felt like killing a blonde girl ...

"I'm not small" she think with annoyance

(Back to history)

 **Blake blushed in surprise while Whyatt facepalmed "She's not my girlfriend Neo, she's just gonna work with me... besides, you can't date someone when you just met them**

 **Neo tilted her head "Good point... she'll be you girlfriend one day though! I just know it!" she said as she walked back into the living area.**

"I think I love that version of her ... I would definitely get along with her," Yang admitted.

"I hate you" Blake grunted.

"Ruby has something with your sister" said Weiss

"I can not do anything anymore, you know what she's like," Ruby said.

 **Blake was still blushing a bit as she turned to Whyatt "Is she always like that?"**

 **Whyatt nodded with a sigh "Unfortunately." he then chuckled "Now, how about I show you to the guest room and we can get to work tomorrow?"**

 **Blake nodded as she brought her blush under control and followed him.**

 **She wouldn't admit it, but Whyatt was somewhat good looking, better looking than Adam even.**

"So he admits ... that money will soon be mine," Yang said - "And I agree that Whyatt does look good"

"Yes, it's cute," said Weiss.

Blake blushed, admitting she was right.

"Because girls are always interested in cute and mature boys" murmured Jaune

Pyrrha heard his leader murmur and she simply patted in the back to comfort him

 **The next morning**

 **Blake sat in front of Whyatt's desk after having had breakfast.**

 **"Right, so, this is actually the first time I've hired someone, but I got my mentor as a reference for this kind of stuff." Whyatt said with a chuckle.**

 **"Your mentor?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Whyatt nodded "Yeah, he thought me everything I know. Anyway, first off, you need to know about my usual informants."**

"That would be good ... so I would know the things that happen" said Jaune

"But it depends on whether the information is real and the informant is reliable," said Blake

"According to Whyatt those guys are the most reliable, plus one of them told him where the white fang leader was," said Ren

"I hope they're funny," Nora said.

 **She saw him pull up a few pictures on his scroll and flipped it around to show her, the first was a man with bushy hair all sitting on top of his head and a beard around his mouth.**

 **"That's Watcherman, he runs a blog on the dustnet where he gets most of his information from, and he relays the big ones to me, while also giving some of them to the**

"So that's the one who told you where Adam is ... he looks like a suspicious subject," Blake said.

"But I was helping with the police to stop the criminals," said Pyrrha

"Good point," Blake said.

"We should have an informant when we are hunters and Huntress ... they would be very useful," Ruby said as the others nodded. It would be a good idea.

 **The nest picture showed a man dressed like Santa Claus, with a floral patterned shirt underneath the red coat, and no beard, carrying around a bag.**

 **"Little Santa, most people think he's crazy so they don't pay him much attention, and he has a knack for giving out objects that always end up being just what a person needs**

"How is that possible?" Said Weiss

"Maybe it's really Santa Claus and his bag is magical," Nora said.

"Please ... everyone knows that Santa Claus does not exist" Weiss said how the sound of glass ringing is heard

"What?!" Scream ruby

"Huh ... Yang tell me Ruby still believed that?" Said Weiss

"It was until you told him the truth but that saved me the trouble of telling her," said Yang - "Ruby after that we'll have a little chat"

Ruby nodded like a tear spilled on her cheek (Author's note: Sorry Ruby)

Weiss felt guilty now...

 **The next photo was of two teenage girls dressed to go to a normal high school.**

 **"These are Queen and Elizabeth, high school gossip masters, and my ear on the inside for any rumors that start down there."**

"True ... most young people always have news that adults omit or believe is absurd but it turns out to be true," said Pyrrha

"Gossip ... The easiest way to get information," Yang said.

"Do you know it from experience?" Said Blake

"Yeah, Yang always had in advance the gossip that happened at the Signal Academy ... how good Dad got it out of that vice," Ruby said, still angry at the time Yang revealed to the class that he once called "mother "To the history teacher ... oh the humiliation

 **The last picture was of a pair of police detectives.**

 **"I call these two Mik and Mak, they're my usual contacts within the police force."**

"Je sounds funny the names of those two ... it's like taken from a police comedy" said Jaune - "No doubt one is the good cop and the other the bad cop"

"Yes ... I'm sure one is the typical clumsy and charismatic police and the other the obese and sulky," said Yang

 **Blake made sure to commit all the faces to memory "Alright... so, what do we do first?"**

 **Whyatt smiled "We'll start out simple and small, I don't just get big investigations, sometimes people also ask me to find missing pets."**

"It would be fair since it would be Blake's first day, we have to start with the basics," said Weiss

"I just hope I do not run into a dog," murmured Blake.

 **Blake blinked in surprise before nodding "Just don't let any dogs near me."**

 **Whyatt looked at her for a moment "Oh, so you ARE a cat Faunus then. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to seem rude by asking."**

 **She smiled a bit "It's fine."**

 **(Cue montage of Blake, Whyatt, and Neo finding lost pets in Vale before they get stumped with an annoying one)**

 **"That thing is not a cat, it's a demon!" Blake hissed as she had claw marks all over her face while Whyatt was applying disinfectant, making her flinch a bit.**

"You must be kidding me," Blake said like the others could not help laughing

"And I thought cats were friendly to each other?" Yang said with a light joke

"This is offensive to the fact that I'm a cat faunus that does not mean I get along with them ... besides that's not a cat, it's a demon," Blake said, looking at the cat in screen

"It was just a joke ... you take things very seriously," said Yang

 **"Yeah, that damn fat cat keeps running away, I mean, I'm honestly tempted to drive up to Beacon just to drop it off the cliff and into the Emerald Forest just to finally get rid of it... but the owner gives a pretty hefty sum each time."** **Whyatt said.**

Everybody raise their eyebrows at that.

"I wonder if the cat is real in our world." Ruby said, with everyone wondering the same thing.

"And what does the owner do to constantly escape and have to pay a lot for her search?" Said Ren

"I do not know but to know that Whyatt hates him so much and we saw because what he did to Blake ... I guess the reward must be good to prevent killing him," said Yang

 **"Do you think she would notice if I stabbed it's leg just a little bit?" Neo asked as she played with a switchblade before Whyatt snatched it out of her hand with a glare.**

"Okay ... she definitely shows off her bad side, just watch how she plays with that razor ... it's definitely pure evil," said Yang

"How did you get a knife in the first place?" Said Jaune

 **"No stabbing the client's pet, even if it is a little demon that deserves to burn in hell... and stop playing with random weapons you find in alleys." he said.**

"That answered your Jaune question," Ren said. "Do you really hate that cat?"

A note appeared as Ruby took it- "Friend, if they saw how that cat has done in their life ... they will understand that hatred, that Cat is a demon ... deserves to go to hell!" Read

"Wow, even he hates the cat," Nora said.

 **"What about with the weapon I'm making?" Neo asked.**

 **"Ok, that I won't mind since I can see the most you'll do while playing is twirling it while it's a parasol." he admitted**

 **A parasol?" Blake asked as she had a few small band aids on her cheeks.**

 **"She's making an estoc hidden inside of a parasol." Whyatt explained a bit.**

" **And it's gonna be fashionable, practical, and a real nasty shock to anybody that crosses me."** **Neo said with a proud grin**

"If I have to agree and say that it is reasonable ... weapons concealed in objects are easy to transport and that would give the element of surprise," said Weiss

"Surely Coco would approve that it's fashionable," Ruby said.

"And that thing is tough, I do not know what material is made if it could withstand my blows," said Yang

 **"Well, I guess that's " Blake was cut off as she heard sirens coming their way, soon seeing a police car rushing down the street.**

 **"Well, guess we just got a case, come on." Whyatt said as he started following after it, Neo and Blake keeping up with him.**

"You look like you're lucky, Blake ... your first case" said Ruby excitedly - "What will it be?"

"A robbery ... generally in the detective series the first case is a bank robbery," Blake said as they all looked at her - "I read several such books"

"So you read something other than that smut book that you always hang out with," said Yang

"It's art!" Blake said quickly as a blush on his cheeks was formed

"What are you talking about, Yang?" Ruby asked

"You'll know when you grow up, sis," Yang said.

Ruby made a pouted ... wanted to know

 **They soon reached Vale's largest bank, the police surrounding the building, Whyatt walking up to the one Blake recognized as Mik from the picture this morning, although the man had a back scratcher with him.**

"Really?" Weiss said dryly, "Who hired this kind of people?"

"The same ones who sometimes do not realize that some of their workers are corrupt ... At least he seems to do his job ... I think" said Blake

"Now I want to see Mak and know he's obese and crabby," Nora said.

"Why?" Said Ren

"For the comedy," Nora replied.

 **"Mik! What's going on?" Whyatt called as he got to his friend.**

 **Mik turned to Whyatt "We got a bit of a situation in here, some people are robbing the bank, but we don't know how they got in, we managed to get most of the people out, but the bank manager and one of the guards are still in there."**

 **"Shit, that complicates things." Whyatt said with a frown**

"Language," Ruby said.

"Ruby ... mature please" thought Weiss, maybe the innocence of its leader is pleasant and sometimes fun but really begins to tire it

"If it seems complicated ... how come they entered easily and stole things without being discovered?" Said Pyrrha

"It may have been an internal job," Blake supposed. "Someone from the bank was able to allow thieves to enter without problem ... that leaves several bank employees as suspects"

"It's a good deduction," Ren said.

 **Blake was trying to find a way in while they were talking, before looking back into the crowd and noticing whom she assumed was the assistant manager of the bank, looking even more nervous than anybody else.**

 **She'd seen that kind of behaviour before, usually when someone had something to hide**

"It seems we have our main suspect, partner," said Jaune acting as a detective.

"Give me a few minutes with him and I'll get the information out," Nora said with a fake mustache

"Just try not to hurt him ... a lot" said Jaune

Some laughed at their performance

"Very good performance guys" Yang laughed

 **Narrowing her eyes, she went up to Whyatt to relay her suspicions "Whyatt, I think I have an idea as to what happened."**

 **Whyatt and Mik turned to her curiously "Who's she?" Mik asked in confusion.**

"His girlfriend" Yang said getting a blow from a blushing Blake

 **"My new partner... anyway, what's your idea Blake?" Whyatt said.**

 **"I think they had help from the inside to get in, and I think it's the assistant manager." Blake said as she glanced at the man in question.**

"You really are good at that ... maybe you would be a good detective," Jaune said.

"Thanks ... maybe besides being huntress can have a job as a detective" Blake said considering the idea

 **Whyatt and Mik both glanced at him as well before nodding to each other as Mik turned to his partner "Hey, Mak, go interrogate the assistant manager."**

 **Mak nodded and went and did just that, the others watching on until the assistant manager practically broke down and revealed everything.**

"Pff ... pathetic" said Yang and Nora

"Really not hard two seconds and I tell everything ... really is not good at hiding anything" said Ruby

"It's like Jaune," Weiss said.

"Yeah ... Hey!" Said Jaune offended - "I Keep a secret"

"You almost reveal that Blake was a faunus in the library," Weiss said.

"But I did not say it, I can keep a secret," Jaune said, crossing his arms.

" **It was the manager who planned everything with one of the guards, I overheard them talking! They said if I talked they'd kill me! They wanted to take all the money and run off to Atlas!"**

 **"Well now, it seems I'll have to make due on my promise then!" everyone heard and turned back to the bank entrance, seeing the manager, one of the guards, and a small group of thugs, some of them carrying large sacs of money.**

"I have to say it but they are idiots, the best was to flee instead of being alone to kill a man who said everything," said Weiss

"Yes and it seems that the thugs are what they work with Junior ... they are not much thing" said Yang- "Whyatt and Blake will handle those guys with no problems"

 **"Woah there! Let's not get too hasty right?" Whyatt called out as he vaulted over the police line, Blake deciding to get out of sight for a surprise attack while they concentrated on him.**

 **"And who are you supposed to be?" the guard asked.**

 **"Me? Just a detective who's gonna put you idiots behind bars." Whyatt said as he pointed at the lot of them.**

 **The group smirked "Is that so?" the manager sneered while pulling something out of his pocket "Well, I wonder how you'll do against these!" he said, revealing the object to be a black flash drive with a ribcage like design on it with a stylized M on it**

"You had to say it, Yang," Blake said. "And what are those things?"

"They are like the same USB that used Whyatt but more sinister" said Ruby

"I bet they become monsters," Nora said.

"No bet," they all said, causing the hammer bearer to pout

 **Whyatt's eyes went wide "It can't be, a Gaia Memory?!"**

"At least we know what those things are called but what is it about" Gaia "?" Yang said

"If I remember correctly ... Gaia is the earth itself, nature ... maybe those memories have some relationship with it," said Blake

"And the smart in reading attacks again, I'm surprised that you know a lot apart from your smut book," said Yang

"Art!" Corrective Blake

"She's still denying it," Yang said, shaking her head.

Blae looked at her teammate rolling her eyes.

 **"You know what these are then? The one who sold them to us promised us nothing could beat us with these." the manager said as the guard and the thugs all pulled out identical Gaia Memories, before they all pressed the button at the same time.**

 **MASQUERADE!**

 **MASQUERADE! They all titled their necks to the side, showing connector ports on their necks as they inserted the Gaia Memories in them, shifting their appearances so that their faces were covered in black masks with a rib cage like design on them.**

"Wow ... Nora was right" Ruby said as a note from Magna appeared on them - "If she has a strange way of deciphering things but a warning ... Nora please do not ruin the story with your assumptions ..." Read

"No promises," Nora said.

"But what are those monsters called?" Said Jaune

"Maybe those gaia memories are like a stoner that makes the person turn into a monster that unnaturally increases their abilities," said Blake

"Dopants?" Said Weiss

"It could be," Blake said.

 **"Dopants huh?" Whyatt muttered as he pulled out his belt, strapping it on his waist, followed by his own Gaia Memory as he removed his hat "Henshin."**

"I love the transformation sequences," Ruby said with a smile. "It brings me memory when I see a series similar to that"

"Yes, it also brings back memories ... we saw it on weekends with a lot of sugary foods ... good times" said Yang

"Yes, good times," Ruby said.

 **SKULL!**

 **The same process as when he fought Adam happened, the armor materializing onto him followed by a crack forming on top of his helmet, which he covered with his hat.**

 **"Now, time for you all to count up your sins." Whyatt said calmly.**

"I do not get tired of hearing that catchphrase" said Ruby - "I want to have one ... let's see, it's time ... not that does not work ... well, start ... it would not be the same as what he said .. .Aww, creating a catchphrase is difficult "

 **They were abotu to attack, until Blake dropped down and managed to quickly knock two of them out, surprising the remaining ones and making them turn around in shock.**

 **Which Whyatt then took as a chance to rush forward and grab two more by their heads and slamming them together, knocking them out.**

"It looks like those dopants are the laughing stock of their group," Yang said. "They are pathetic enemies that could end him with their eyes closed"

"I'm sure there will be more who are strong," Nora said.

"I just hope not all of those dopants are evil," Blake said.

 **All that remained was the manager and the guard.**

 **"Um... truce?" the guard said unsurely.**

"No," said the young hunters and huntress.

 **His response was a kick to the gut from Blake followed by being wrapped up by Gambol Shroud's ribbon.**

 **The manager, seeing he was now alone, tried to run away, only for him to be tripped up by Neo as she stepped out of an illusion**

"I hate that cheap move," Yang complained.

"But the truth is useful," Ruby said.

"It could be very helpful in dangerous situations," Ren said.

"Yeah but it's still a cheap move," Yang said, still retaining her hatred of the tri-color hair girl

 **Whyatt chuckled as he untransformed "Well, that was rather simple."**

 **"How did you do that?" Blake asked Neo.**

 **"My semblance." the tri colored girl answered with a shrug**

 **"I do wonder who sold them these Gaia Memories though." Whyatt wondered aloud as he saw the memoreis get pushed out of their bodies after they were all knocked out, quickly crushing them all underneath his feet**

 **What IS a Gaia Memory anyway?"** **Blake questionned.**

 **"They hold the memories of the planet, granting power upon any who use them, they aren't safe when used alone though, but, using them with the Lost Driver," he gestured to his belt "and with a refined memory," he held up the Skull Memory "their perfectly safe."**

"That explains why the memories of those subjects are different with that of Whyatt ... they are certainly dangerous if they fall into bad hands," said Pyrrha

"Thank God they do not exist in our world, who knows what would happen if something like that came?" Said Jaune

"It would be more interesting our work" said Yang - "Seriously, grimms, thugs, white fangs and now dopants? ... I do not know about you but it would certainly be interesting"

"I want to fight one of those dopants," Nora said.

"But it would also be dangerous, it is not known how strong those dopant can be ... it would be a risk if more people get that kind of power" said Ren

"No doubt a catastrophe would come," said Weiss

 **"How many of these things exist?" she asked as she picked up the remains of one and observed it.**

 **"Who knows, big bro's been hunting down criminals who use these things, having picked it up from his old boss." Neo said with a shrug**

"So Wyatt's former boss fought them ... I want to know about him, he was definitely a badass guy," said Yang

"I hope we know a little about Whyatt's past," Ruby said.

 **"It's definetly gonna be a long mission to hunt them down." Whyatt said with a sigh before looking at Blake "You sure this is what you want?"**

 **She thought about it somewhat.**

 **Was this what she wanted?**

 **She would be fighting against criminals probably non- stop**

 **But she would also be serving true justice to those who deserve it.**

"A difficult decision but if that means I can help people ... I'm sure I can," said Blake

"I would make the same decision if I had that opportunity," Ruby said.

"Yes ... fight bad guys that transform, save people ... That's why we studied being hunters and hunters ... to make this world better," said Yang

 **She smiled a bit, before looking at Whyatt "I'm sure."**

The screen turns black as the credits passed between them the name of the creator ... Swift ...

"Well what do you think?" Said Magna appearing on the screen

"The story is interesting ... but answer me something?" Said Weiss

"Whatever you want," Magna said.

"Why do you want us to see a parallel world?" Said Weiss

"It's easy because they can learn more from yourselves and they can know how to stop future catastrophes in their lives," said Magna

"Ok ... and why does the ice bitch look very young?" Yang said

"I can not say it because it will be spoiler ... they will have to find out as long as they continue with the story" said Magna - "I tell them that ... they will be surprised"

 **And cut ...**

 **Well this was the reading of the first chapter of this story , what do you think? I thank you all for your patience and to those who have read the story, Thanks for everything**

 **Goodbye, from Magna Ryunoid**


	3. AVISO

Hola a todos...

Si esperaron un capitulo lamento la noticias que no lo es...

Saben, cuando inicie con esto me sentí feliz...encontré una nueva forma de expresarme, de mostrar mis ideas y que la gente le fascine pero...

*snif* Últimamente eh tenido problemas, como mantener vivas mis historias para el agrado de ustedes pero ya no puedo...

no puedo con esto, es demasiado...

Ya es difícil tener nuevas ideas...llegue al punto de casi pedir a alguien más en darme ideas y en el peor de los casos tome ideas de otras ideas...

cuando me entere ya era muy tarde y no retrocedí...y ya la culpa ya me comió y no pedo seguir con esto...

He perdido mi magia en crear nuevas ideas...

he perdido mi voluntad de ser un escritor...

No me malinterpreten, no estoy abandonando este sitio...solamente necesito cosas que pensar

Estoy hasta el punto de dar en adopción varias de mis historias pero no quiero... aun puedo hacer algo pero no sé que hacer...

mi historias pierden su toque...mi ingles es una mierdad y yo...

no puedo más...

aun estaré en este sitio viendo grandes trabajos que nacen...

encontrarme a mi mismo y recuperar la emoción que perdi cuando inicie con esto...

Esto no es adiós...es un hasta luego...

espero que no me odien pero entiendan que esto es algo que debi haber sacado de mi pecho hace mucho tiempo

gracias...por estos dos años que compartimos...

pero mi viaje tendrá que detenerse...

no sé cuando volveré pero les prometo que será pronto...

Cuídense... se despide Magna Ryunoid

* * *

Hello everyone...

If they waited for a chapter I regret the news that it is not ...

You know, when I started with this, I felt happy ... I found a new way of expressing myself, of showing my ideas and of people fascinating but ...

* Snif * Lately I've had problems, like keeping my stories alive to your liking but I can not ...

I can not do this, it's too ...

It is difficult to have new ideas ... I get to the point of almost asking someone else to give me ideas and in the worst case I take ideas of other ideas ...

When I found out it was too late and I did not back down ... and already the guilt already ate me and I do not ask to continue with this ...

I have lost my magic in creating new ideas ...

I have lost my will to be a writer ...

Do not get me wrong, I'm not leaving this place ... I just need things to think about

I'm about to give up some of my stories but I do not want ... I can still do something but I do not know what to do ...

My stories lose their touch ... my English is a shit and I ...

I can not anymore...

I will still be on this site watching great works that are born ...

Find myself and recover the emotion I lost when I start with this ...

This is not goodbye ... it's a bye ...

I hope they do not hate me but understand that this is something that should have taken from my chest a long time ago

Thanks ... for these two years that we share ...

But my trip will have to stop ...

I do not know when I'll be back but I promise it will be soon ...

Take care ... Magna Ryunoid says goodbye


	4. good notice

**Buenas noticias pero tambien una mala**

 **Hola a todos, buenos días, tardes o noches para todos mis queridos lectores que están leyendo esta noticia...**

 **Primero que todos gracias por su confianza y su ayuda y todos aquellos que confian en mi y han dado sus apoyos y/o ideas a mis fics...**

 **luego de pensarlo decidi algo que les va a alegrar...**

 **...**

 **NO VOY ABANDONAR FANFICTION!**

 **Así es, me canse de esos troll que me han estado cansando y los que dicen que mi gramática apesta...**

 **pues saben, al diablos con ellos...**

 **estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y no voy a rendirme...puedo aceptar algunos como saber que debo mejorar pero no quiero que me lo repintas mil veces...**

 **ya lo sé y estoy mejorando...**

 **así mis amigos decidí dar una segunda oportunidad a esto pero hay una pequeña mala noticias...**

 **no estaré actualizando constantemente cualquiera de mis historias debido que la universidad me esta exigiendo más osas y eso acorte mis tiempos para tener ideas y crear nuevos capítulos...**

 **por eso pido paciencia lectores...**

 **Aprovechen estos tiempos para decirme que piensan y recomendarme series, animes, peliculas que vea para ya sea ganar ideas para mis historias o para que nazcan nuevas historias que nadie más hizo...**

 **pero como dije tomara mucho tiempo para cuando pueda actualizar mis historias...**

 **quizas haya más avances en las vacaciones de invierno...y para decirles lectores de estados unidos u otras áreas...yo soy chileno y mi clima es diferente al de ustedes,, invierno se aplica en Junio- Julio... para que entiendadn...**

 **bien este mensaje como el anterior se borraran una vez que haga el siguiente capitulo de una de mis historias...**

 **les deseo lo mejor a todos y gracias por ayudarme...**

 **los quiero...**

 **atentamente...el guerrero dragón, Magna Ryunoid!**

* * *

 **Good news but also bad**

 **Hello everyone, good morning, afternoon or evening for all my dear readers who are reading this news ...**

 **First of all thank you for your trust and your help and all those who trust me and have given your support and / or ideas to my fics ...**

 **After thinking, I decided something that will make them happy ...**

 **...**

 **I DO NOT GO ABANDONING FANFICTION !**

 **That's right, I get tired of those trolls who have been tiring me and those who say my grammar stinks ...**

 **They know, the devil with them ...**

 **I'm doing what I like and I will not give up ... I can accept some how to know that I must improve but I do not want you to tell me a thousand times ...**

 **I already know and am improving ...**

 **So my friends decided to give a second chance to this but there is a little bad news ...**

 **I will not be constantly updating any of my stories because the university is demanding more bears and that shorten my time to have ideas and create new chapters ...**

 **That's why I beg readers.**

 **Take advantage of these times to tell me what you think and recommend me series, anime, movies you see to either win ideas for my stories or to be born new stories that no one else did ...**

 **But as I said it will take a long time to update my stories ...**

 **Perhaps there is more progress in the winter holidays ... and to tell readers from the United States or other areas ... I am Chilean and my climate is different from yours, winter applies in June-July ... so that Understood**

 **Well this message like the previous one will be erased once I make the next chapter of one of my stories ...**

 **I wish the best to all and thank you for helping me ...**

 **I love you...**

 **Attentively ... the dragon warrior, Magna Ryunoid!**


	5. lo siento im sorry

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Apenas ayer recibí varios mensajes de ustedes diciendome que no abandone y yo solo queria decirles lo siento...**

 **Lo que dije fue algo que no pensé con claridad, estaba inundado con la ira y la frustración de no saber como continuar el siguiente capitulo de "x" historia...**

 **He estado muy estresado ya que algunas personas pedían que actualizara o que me pedian que hiciera otras para su gusto...además por noticias vi lo que ocurria con la net neutrality que me preocupo que lo que hice se perdiera...todo esto me afecto a tal que me desquite con ustedes diciendo que iba abandonar todo esto...**

 **y lo siento...realmente lo siento y espero que me perdonen...**

 **pueden llamarme un tonto y que este mensaje lo tomen como si les hubiera jugado una mala broma...**

 **Odienme si quieran... y aceptare su odio por una estupidez que yo les cause...**

 **mis historias estaran pausadas por no se cuanto tiempo...quizás actualice algunas pronto ya que tenia los capitulos ya hechos antes que decidiera subirlas...otras que solo van por la mitad... pero el punto que no me ire...intentare esto una ultima**

 **en serio un gran lo siento...atentamente magna ryunoid**

* * *

 **Hello again**

 **Just yesterday I received several messages from you telling me not to leave and I just wanted to tell you sorry ...**

 **What I said was something that I did not think clearly, I was flooded with anger and frustration of not knowing how to continue the next chapter of "x" story ...**

 **I have been very stressed because some people asked me to update or they asked me to do other things for their liking ... besides for news I saw what happened with the net neutrality that I worry that what I did was lost ... all this affection to such that I retaliate with you saying that I was going to abandon all this ...**

 **and I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me ...**

 **You can call me a fool and that this message is taken as if I had played a bad joke ...**

 **Hate me if you want ... and accept your hatred for a stupidity that I cause ...**

 **my stories will be paused for not know how long ... maybe update some soon since I had the chapters already done before I decided to upload them ... others that only go in half ... but the point that I will not leave ... I will try this one last**

 **seriously a great sorry ... attentively magna ryunoid**

 **Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios web**


End file.
